Dark Poseidon 145WD
Dark Poseidon is a Beyblade that was used to unlock Sol Blaze V145AS in the film, Metal Fight Beyblade VS the Sun: Sol Blaze, the Scorching-hot Invader. It is owned by Helios' grandfather. Face Bolt: Poseidon The Face Bolt depicts "Poseidon". In Greek mythology, Poseidon was the god of the sea and the "Earth-Shaker" of earthquakes. The design is Poseidon's blue face with a trident-like prostartions at the back of the head. Energy Ring: Poseidon Poseidon is a transparent dark blue Re-color of the Aquario Energy ring. It is amongst the heaviest Clear Wheels, making it one of the best Clear Wheel choices for HWS based Defense customizations. Fusion Wheel: Dark Even though this "Dark" wheel is called a "Dark" wheel, there are still a few differences from the normal Dark wheel. It has those little squares in the blades just like the rock wheel, and, the back of the six longer blades come off into a more sinister point. Spin Track: 145 *'Weight:' 1.5 grams 145 is the second-highest Track available, along with the various other 145-variants (C145, DF145, etc.). It can be used in Stamina customs to great effect due to its tall height, which allows for more wobbling as the Beyblade loses its spin velocity, but that being said, DF145 has this same effect but also the added bonus of its “Down Force” which while negligible, stabilizes the Beyblade it is being used on slightly. 145, being as tall as makes it easily susceptible to low Attackers; however, this should not be seen as a drawback because normally Stamina types are not used against Attack types. Performance Tip: Wide Defense (WD) *'Weight:' 0.7 grams Wide Defense, as its name implies is the widest of the “Defense” series of Bottoms (D, SD, PD and now WD). This brings numerous advantages, but also some disadvantages when compared to the other “Defense” Bottoms. Because of its massive width that reaches the edge of the Bottom's perimeter, it is able to wobble at a significantly larger angle for a longer period of time than D or SD, and at a much lower spin rate. This can be advantageous in many battles, particularly those between two Stamina types when they are about to topple over; however, if you happen to have a weaker shot than your opponent who is using something such as Virgo DF145SD, WDs low spin rate towards the end of the battle will make it extremely easy for the opponent to knock it completely over but if you launch at a special angle its impossible for him to knock you over. This low spin rate towards the end of the battle is created because in the process of wobbling at such a large angle, more friction is made with the stadium floor, thus decreasing its Stamina. This is all avoidable however if your shot is at least as powerful as your opponent, as the extra time it is able to spin on an angle will allow you to narrowly outspin your D or SD based opponent. WD has significant defensive capabilities as well, but because it still uses a form of sharp tip, its friction with the stadium floor is decreased, which as a result makes it easier to knock around than something like WB which has much more friction with the stadium floor. WD does of course offer superior Stamina to WB which in rare cases would be an advantage, but WB more often than not has enough Stamina to outlast Attack types. Gallery Mfmovie cameobey.png|Dark Poseidon in the movie. Dark Posiden's beast's tail.png|Dark Posiden's Beast's Tail Dark Posiden's beast II.png|Dark Posiden's Beast Dark Posiden's beast.png|Dark Posiden's Beast undefined Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades Category:Beyblades Category:Beyblade Category:Cameo Beyblades Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Beyblades Category:Attack Type